Iggy's love
by IcyKaku55
Summary: This is a story about Iggy's trying to love Ella. There will be break ups, kissing, and other relationship things. Eggy  Ella and Iggy  story! Rated T for a little odd parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a story about Eggy (aka Iggy and Ella). Iggy is my favorite character, so I thought this would be a good idea! I really love Maximum ride and hope you do too. I have written 1 Maximum Ride story but took it off. So I really hope you guys like this one! Shout-out to ****Fletcher-inator****: because I am entering this in her contest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>I've never noticed how white my ceiling was, which is a little weird because I can only see white. It's actually sort of fun to look at when you're bored. I just sit here waiting for Ella; she promised she would sneak out to see me. It's been over an hour, and she still hasn't come. I really like her, but I doubt she likes me. I'm just a weird, blind bird kid.<p>

_Creak. _What was that? Ella? Please let it be her. If it is I should be asleep. "Iggy? You awake?" a sweet voice whispered.

"What," I looked up, of course seeing nothing, "Ella, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry I took so long, mom wouldn't leave the living room."

"That's ok, at least you're here now."

"So what did you want to do?"

"I don't know, is your mom still out there?"

"Yeah,"

"Than it may be best for you to stay here, if you hear her going to your room just run to the bathroom."

"Got it."

"So do you want to hop in?"

"Your bed?"

"Well I guess, I don't have any extra covers,"

"Nothing dirty!" Gosh, you think after sneaking around with her for a year she would trust me. I like her, but not that way, I think.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ugh," I smirked at her, and she groaned. I love making her mad. She hopped in the bed, I inched closer to her. Then she flicked me hard!

"OUCH!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Gosh," I guess she doesn't like me, the way I so wish she did. "Hey Ella, do you have school tomorrow?"

"Uh, no."

"Does your mom have work?"

"Yeah, why?" she said in a surprised tone.

"Oh, well maybe we can get Max to leave for a while and we can hang out."

"Hey, good idea. I guess you're smarter than I thought."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to see over my bad looks and rude attitude."

"You know I didn't mean it that way,"

"I'm just messing with you," she rolled over and went to sleep. I forgot to tell her I roll in the night. I hope that doesn't matter.

ººººº

ELLA POV

What time is it? Only 2:00! What is the warm thing on my side? IGGY! I got up and flicked him as hard as a bullet. He totally freaked out and fell off the bed. I started cracking up. "Ella! What was that for?"

"You were being scummy!"

"No I wasn't! Do you even like me?"

"Of course I do, boyfriend," I'm so stupid! How could I call him my boyfriend! Does he think of me that way?

IGGY POV

"I think I hear your mom, go!"I hope my voice didn't give away I was lying. I just wanted to think. Ella called me her boyfriend! Yes! I never felt so good, I could dance around. Well, what would life be without risk? I stood up and did a really dumb dance, just because I could. "Iggy, what are you doing?" somebody said. I jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Ella, Hey didn't see you there,"

"You didn't answer my question, what were you doing?  
>"Uh, dancing?"<p>

"Why so happy?" I bet I'm blushing right now.

"I love you, ok?" I didn't wait for her to respond, "I love you like Gazzy loves things that explode; I love you like Angel loves Celeste. I love you like how sappy this is sounding."

"Nice use of similes, 'Gazzy loves things that explode' genius," she said, quoting me.

"Anything else?" Please say you love me, please. I hate begging for things, like this.

"Do you think I hate you?" Does she want an answer? "Of course I love you, I love you like love…is love."

"That's deep,"

"Shut up, let's just back to bed," Ella pushed me into the bed and got in after me. I moved closer to her and put my hands around her waist. "BOY!" I guess I have to slow things down. I backed away and fell asleep, deeply hoping that her mom wouldn't come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I really hope this is good. If you read my last Maximum Ride story, you now see it is deleted. Sorry but I didn't think it was good. I hope you all liked that! If you want another just tell me. (Ps to do that hit that button down there) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I didn't get many reviews but I still want to try writing another chapter. It starts in Iggy Pov and changes later. I added more character in this one, like Max, Gazzy and Fang. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight heated me as I was alone in my bed. I sort of remember Ella leaving early so her mom won't know she was in here. I miss that warmth I got from her, it was nice. I'm not trying to sound you know "weird" but I really love her, a lot.<p>

I trotted out of bed half asleep "looking" for her. I only crashed into one wall, new record! "Ella? Are you out here?"

"Iggy! I _loove_ you," said her voice

"I like you too,"

"Oh, Iggy you are sooooo stupid!" GAZZY! Why does he do this to me?

"Gaz, you are going to pay," I walked up to him flipped him over and threw him on the couch. Then I tickled him so hard he started to cry, "That's what you get!"

"Iggy stop, that tickles, stop!"

"IGGY, GAZZY! Why are you up so early!" calls a rough voice from down the hall, I fear that it is Max.

"Max?"

"Duh! Now come in here," I start to walk, passing Ella's room. I wink at her and she laughs (yes I can wink). I keep walking next to Gazzy, till we get to Max's room. "Ok first why are you up? Second, why the hell are you fighting?"

"Gazzy, was pretending to me someone else and I fell for it,"

"So you beat him up?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Ok I'll let you off easy, just go have mom make cookies."

"Ok, but I think she wants you to go to the store to get a few things today? And you should take Gazzy , Nudge and Angel because Dr. Martinez wouldn't be home."

"Fine," yes she fell for it. I will pay for this later, with a broken arm or something but it will be worth it. I walk in to Ella's room and whisper, yes!

It seems like it takes Max forever to go out. Then Fang comes over to me and pulls me into his room. "Ig, I know what you are trying to do. It won't work trust me."

"Oh yeah, what am I doing?"

"You're sneaking around with Ella,"

"Oh so you do know,"

"Don't even try,"

"Well I love her."

"Too bad, are you even getting anywhere?"

"Well I guess not. She will not even let me hold her. Why do I try so hard to get a girl that doesn't really like guys?"

"You and me both, kid."

"How can we win?"

"We can't, but I still try,"

"So I will too, got to go now," as I walk out the room I tripped.

"Good luck, Romeo, you are really falling for her,"

"That was cheesy,"

"Or was it?" I started to walk to Ella's room but then was stopped,

"Hey handsome," the voice started to laugh.

"Ella?"

"Duh, so what should we do? I think we have an hour."

"Wanna fly with me?"

"I can't fly."

"I'll hold you,"

"Well ok," yes I'm in! I think this will be a long hour, hopefully.

ººººº

ELLA POV

I'm surprised I am letting Iggy hold me. It feels so good to be in the air. He seems to know where he is going, more than I do, and he is blind.

Suddenly the ground gets closer to me. Until I drop right on it. He pulls me up with his sweet muscular hand. "You wanna see something, cool?"

"Sure,"

"This is where Fang and Max kissed; Fang carved their names in this tree,"

"Oh my god, I see it, isn't that sweet?"

He turns to me, winks and says, "Yeah, isn't it." he starts to lean a little closer to me, until my whole world freezes. What is happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, did you like it? I really need inspiration to write more. If I don't this story may float away like some of my other ones. PLEASE REVIEW. Each review is like opening a present. Even rude ones are fun to open! SO PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Our Kiss now naming them

**Chapter 3- Our Kiss (Now I'm naming them)**

**Ok I so far have 4 review or 5. PLEASE REVIEW! I know you guys can do it. It makes my day, seriously. Honestly, the last person who added me to their favorites I jumped up and down (pathetic right?) If you didn't get it, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh sorry this one is a little short. **

**SHOUT OUT: To my BFFL, Stolen emotions! Send her a PM, right now! Make it sound as creepy as possible, then at the end say, "Kaku, made me do it!" I hope I can trust you guys to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, if you didn't know, I'm James Patterson!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella POV<strong>

The moist surface hits my lips like a bullet. My brain says to pull away, but my hearts says stay. I have to take the common sense side this time, I pull away. I hear him trying to whisper words to me. Some are saying, that was good, others saying sorry. I couldn't her him over me walking away. "Ella comeback I'm sorry," my heart is taking over me!

I walk back, to where Iggy stands. He holds me trying to say he is sorry. He whispered more words in my ear. I can't take it, damn you hormones! I lean up to kiss him, but he was too tall. He got what I was trying to do, so he leaned down and again we kissed! He started rubbing my side and I held him too.I don't know if this kiss is good. Sadly, I only kissed one other boy in my life. That one kiss lasted about 1 second till he fainted, into the lake. I guess he had a big crush on me. Too bad he thinks I hate him now, he was alittle cute. I'm getting way off topic, i'm going back to my kiss, LEAVE ME ALONE!

**IGGY POV**

That hour in summary goes like this. We flew to the place Max and Fang kissed. I went in to kiss her. Then I felt like idiot as she walked away. Then comes the best moment of my life! SHE KISSES ME! I never felt so free and I can fly. "So," I say, way to make a conversation Romeo, I'm an idiot.

"Yeah so." At least she was taking that as a joke, "Now what?"

"Do it again?" Now I feel like a complete idiot.

"Um, Na. Max will be home soon so we should get back in."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Fang," I started to leave.

"You need to fly me home, DUH!"

"Oops, maybe I didn't want to,"

"Shut up!" I grabbed her, and opened my gold wings. They are kind of messy, I hope she doesn't notice.

I let Ella down close to the house, hoping Max will not see us or be home. I go into Fang's room totally tripping on the same thing on the way in. "Nice, Ig,"

"Nice job being in the same spot you were in an hour ago,"

"So why are you here?"

"To talk to you about Ella,"

"Again," he moaned, I didn't even know he could moan.

"So, we kind of," I paused, "Kissed."

"You what!"

"We kissed. I kissed her first, and then see started to go away. Then, thank god, she kissed me!"

"Ok so you kissed, TWICE! You know what Max is going to say…." I cut him off. "She is not going to find out, right!"

"Gosh, ok Ig." I left and fell again, on the same stupid pencil on the ground, I barked at him, "Take this damn pencil off the ground!" he lead me down the hall, where I walked into Ella. "Hey, honey," I hugged her, and ran away when I noticed Max was in the room. I guess my life is about to end in 5, 4, 3, 2,...

* * *

><p><strong>Can't what for the one right? Ok probably not, but tell me how this was. Sorry, this was so short but I really wanted to get this new chapter out. Please take a look at my profile and REVIEW DUH! I really want to see 10 reviews by next week, when I post. If I get new reviewers I will make shout outs! <strong>

**Here is a question: has anyone weird (Aka- Young, old, or just weird) ever flirted with you? Tell me the full story, I will type mine on a review! **


	4. Chapter 4 the talks

**So I don't know how great this story is but I got some more reviews, but not as much as I wanted. I want to make a shout out to 2 people.**

**One,****jojoandkristinaRbamfZ****, ****because she has reviewed every chapter! (see it pays off to review)**

**Two again my Bffl ****Stolen Emotions****, for being my Bffl and my beta reader!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm not James Patterson **

* * *

><p>"IGGY! STEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!"<p>

"Max, please don't be mad," I never felt so scared in my whole life. But I never really faced a problem like this with Max.

"Iggy I'm not mad, I'm furious. Come into the other room NOW!" I have reason to not listen to her, she is Max. She is kind, strong and doesn't like when you mess with her or anyone she knows. Since I'm the guy in this case I get killed, great, thanks America. (What I'm saying there that in other countries the girls get blamed, rude!) "Ok I'll give you nine words to explain yourself."

"I'm not Fang, I can't do that,"

"Two words left,"

"Max!"

"One,"

"Ugh,"

"Ok I learned nothing. Here is 10 more."

"Ok, I love Ella. We are going out. We kissed," I hide my face ready for her rock hard fist to hit me.

"Ok," she breathes, "Don't hide, it shows weakness. Also I get the love thing and I guess the dating thing, but," she breathes again to try to calm down. "Why the HELL WOULD YOU KISS HER! You know she is my sister and you are like my brother and I do not what to see you guys get hurt. Get what I'm putting down!"

"Um yes and no. First of all, I kissed her so don't be mad at her. I would have ended it there but then we kissed again. Second, how are we supposed to not hurt each other, if we may break up?"

"You plan on dumping her!"

"No way, like I said I love her."

ELLA POV

Max and Iggy have been yelling in there for a while. Ouch, a hard arm grabs me and pulls me in. I try to stand up, but then I fall down on a pencil. I pick it up just in case anyone else gets hurt. "Fang, what the hell?"

"Sit down now! We need to talk about you and Iggy."

"Gosh so much for the relationship being a secret."

"Okay, now even though he is my age, Iggy is a little brother to me. I don't want him to get hurt."

"HE IS THE ONE THAT KISSED ME OKAY?"

"No you kissed him after, I know things."

"Well, sorry for liking a guy,"

"Are you sorry?"

"What? We are not breaking up, ok. I don't plan on it. Stop bugging me or I'll bug you about Max."

"What?"

"Don't act like it's not true, I can't here you guys kissing at night. I don't yell at you guys and hurt your arm! Leave me alone!" (a/n: I didn't want to make Ella sound bitchy but I think it worked)

"Ok, but stay safe, both of you." I nod to agree. All I want is a boyfriend and I get hurt for it. Right now I just want to see Iggy. I look out the kitchen window, near the sink. It is hard to look out, because mom but a lot of crap on it. He is just sitting there, looking totally cute. I run to the door, stopping to breathe right before I get there. "Hey, was Max bad? I'll yell at her later."

"I'll yell at Fang for you." I nod knowing that he found out. "Here is the plan, we are going back to the place tonight. Bring, a few snacks, a blanket and you know pjs."

"First I think I'll change before I get there, just in case,"

"You still don't trust me? Oh well come out once Max is in Fangs room, I'll get Max to let me sleep out here."

"Ok got it, see you cutie,"

"I was hoping for baby,"

"And I was hoping for a sweeter, boyfriend,"

"I guess we both lose, see ya," I left knowing he wasn't mad about what I just said. I hope that this night doesn't go wrong. I have an odd feeling it will.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Ella's epic forshadowing, lol. I really like that I got 2 more reviews, you know I would like more, but that is ok. Now there is over 5 reviews! If I get 10 I will write a one long chapter or 2 chapters in one story! (That is my great prize, sorry I can't send you iPods or something).<strong>

**Question: If you were any famous person who would you be and what would you do? **

**Me: I would be… ok I gots nothing. Idk maybe Goku (lol) I'm addicted to that show, Stolen Emotions knows that. (Remember to send the message) If I was Goku I would save the world, I guess? **


	5. Chapter 5 That night

**Hey, even though I didn't get 10 reviews I wanted to post a new one. I hope you like this, REVIEW, favorite me/story, and PM me. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride! But I do own this Story (I think?)**

**Chapter 5- That night**

* * *

><p>I can't see where I'm walking, it is pitch black. So this what Iggy feels like all the time, poor Iggy? Wait, he is a bird kid and like one of the strongest people in the world, he rocks!<p>

"Ella?" he whispered, "Ella? Is that you?"

"Yeah, we should go just in case Max or Fang hears us."

"Ok," he rapped his hands around me and started to fly. I could see little lights down there. We stopped at a city before we went to the woods. "Ella, do you mind if I want to stop in this store to pick up some things?"

"Should I come in?"  
>"No, but you can stand there and think about how hot I am."<p>

"Question, how can I do that? You're only cute."

"Well then, think of how sexy I am!"

"I can't!"

"Well learn,"

"Then I need a teacher,"

"Later baby!" he gave me a perverted look.

"Eww," he walked in to the store. I waited for ten minutes for him to come out with nothing but a drink in his hand. "That was what you needed to get so bad,"

"I can't answer that till later. Let's go," he grabbed my hand and flew. Then his hand slipped off of me, and air rushed pass me.

"Iggy!" He grabbed me just in time. We landed where we were supposed to.

"Sorry, I was shocked."

"At what?"

"Oh its nothing," was it me? Did I scare him?" "I have a surprise for you," he took of his jacket, revealing the things he brought.

He threw a blanket out with romantic candles and stuff. "Wow Iggy, this is nice!"

"Only the best for you," I never felt so happy.

"Thanks," we sat down and ate a little snack he brought. Half way through my snack I felt something warm hitting my lips. I leaned toward Iggy, enjoying the kiss. Once he pulled away I couldn't think of anything to say. So I said, "Wow…"

"I know right,"

"Say, I think we should get to bed."

"Ok," I laid down next to his left side. I rested my head on his neck and put my hand on his abs. "Goodnight, Baby." I was so shocked at him calling baby, that I let him put his hands on his hips. He kept rubbing me till it was soothing, and till I fell asleep.

**Iggy POV**

What do I feel as if someone is clawing me? I don't think it is Ella . "Wake up Bird!"

"Erasers! Ella grab on!"

"Iggy what is going on?" I didn't have time to answer. Once her hand hit mine I flew as high as I could. There must have been ten of them, with their scars and hairy bodies. "Iggy, what the hell was that?"

"There were a lot of erasers! Don't want to get killed or anything. Let's go to the city."

"Ok, do you think we can get breakfast together?"

"Like a date?"

"Of course," she got her fist and tapped me on the shoulder saying "Cutie," Yay! A complement! That's a first.

After we landed, we walked to get breakfast. We went to this fancy restaurant, it was great. "So did you like your eggs, babe?"

"Babe?"

"Hey, you can call be cutie and I can't call you Babe?"

"Babe sounds so sexy?"

"Then it's perfect!"

"Perv!"

"Thanks. Shall we go?"  
>"Where?"<p>

"You'll see when we get there."

"You're scaring me?"

I looked back at her with a creepy look, for fun, "Good," I don't know where we are going but I'll think of something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, did you like it? Sorry there was so much dialogue, I just think it was needed. I really hope you guys like this. Only 2 people reviewed the last chapter. :( The next chapter is ready, but I think I'll hold it until I get 12 reviews (it's only three more.) Trying not to be mean, here!<strong>

**Question: Can you touch you tongue to your nose? Just wondering because I can! WHAT! **


	6. Chapter 6 eat my heart out

**Hey I think this chapter is longer but I may be wrong. I hope you guys like this story, from the reviews I think you do. I want to get to 15 reviews that would make me so freaking happy (its only 3 more). Have fun reading and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson (Raise your hand if you think I was)**

**Chapter 6- Eat my heart out**

* * *

><p>I got it! We are going somewhere really special! Somewhere the flock has been before.<p>

"Ella, follow me," I grabbed on to her hand and started to fly. We passed many cities, but not the city yet. I landed in front of a store. "Here!"

"A toy factory?"

"Yeah, you know Angel's teddy bear?"

"Yeah,"

"Well this is where we got it. I didn't like those toys but they did have killer video games! Wanna play?"

"Sure," we walked over to the wii system and played a lot of games. "Iggy how do you swing the remote right? Fake tennis is so hard."

"Like this," I wrapped my arms around her and held her soft hand.

Ella Pov

"We should….." he leaned closer to me so I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder, "We should go get lunch…"

"Hear eat this," he leaned closer till his lips touched mine. He made his tongue through my lips, this is the farthest we ever gotten. I really like it, oddly enough. I didn't really get what he meant by eat this, but he seems to. We were really heating up during mid kiss, until we were interrupted. "Eww, mom their kissing," said a little boy voice.

"Gazzy! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ella, sorry if you didn't like that," Iggy turned to where he thought Gazzy was. "Gaz, why are you here? And is Max here?"

"Hey Iggy! What's up?" he didn't answer, "Macking with my sister?" Great now Max is here, this isn't going to end well. She didn't look that mad though. Fang wasn't here either, just her and Gazzy.

"Um… hey Max. How did you know where I was?"

"How do you think I keep track of you guys? Check your pants pocket,"

"A chip?" she gave us chips! I have one too, shit!

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah,"

"You guys can have fun," did I hear Max correctly? "Just be home in an hour and nothing weird, ok?"

"Oh thanks Max! Later Nudge and I will help you with fashion, later," she hates when we do that so maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"No if you want Iggy to be your Boyfriend!"

"Fine…" Iggy and I walked out of the place a little after them.

"So, shall we get lunch?"

"Yes we shall," we walked and laughed. We got harassed by erasers a few times so it took a long time. That guy who hit Max one time with a gun, Cody, tried to pick me up again, asshole! Luckily, Iggy punched him in the face and we flew away.

At lunch we ordered the lunch for two. It was a plate of spaghetti, that we were supposed to be all romantic with, but we skipped it. I notice that there was a cool booth in the corner and so did Iggy. It had a red certain and green booths, oddly Christmassy. "Ella, next time we come let's go in the private booth so we can kiss."

"Why wait!"

"Well, didn't think you would say that!"

"I'm in a happy mood!"

"Let's go, you may taste the spaghetti in my mouth!"

"Hope you don't eat my heart out!"

"Nice! You're getting better at the weird jokes,"

"I only learn from the best!"

"Thank you," I hope this short hour never ends! But sadly it will. Then I need to have a long talk with Max about why she is going so easy on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this chapter probably isn't so great. Tell me what I did wrong. I may rewrite this. If you did like it feel free to praice me! Thanks for all the great reviews! Even if it is only about 11 or 12! So PLEASE REVIEW! I only have half days this week so if I get reviews I will post more.<strong>

**Question: What are your favorite songs/music/artists/bands/etc.? I listen to whatever you guys like, for fun! **

**Mine are: Simple Plan (all of their songs) Taylor swift (speak now album) Superchick (Anything by them) A Rocket to the moon (Annabelle) and Hedley (almost all of their songs) **


	7. Chapter 7 The party night

**Chapter- The party night!**

**Hey! I worked really hard on this chapter so I really hope you like it. Even though the review count is low I wanted to get this out because this story needs a problem. PLEASE READ, SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride I never will! (I'm not writing this anymore!)**

* * *

><p>Since I'm in a great mood I wouldn't hound Max on why she let us go out. I'm just happy she did. Maybe she will let me go to a party tonight. It's weird needing permission from your sister more than your mom, trust me. "Hey Max, tonight I'm going to a party at my friend house."<p>

"Are you going with Iggy?"

"Na, it's just of my friends at school, I doubt they get a kid with wings."

"Well! Alright see you later." I started to walk to my room to get ready, "Wait Ella, which friend?"

"Genny, her house is just a few blocks from here. I can walk."

"Alright, but I run this my mom. She may not want you going to a party."

"She lets me go all the time. Before you guys came I was at one of their houses every Friday night."

"Ok, I got to go."

"Where to see Fang?" she didn't answer instead she walked away. I walked into my room which badly needs to be repainted. The walls are like the most babyish pink in the world, I can't stand it! My closet is about the same color. I opened the door and saw a mixture of blues, blacks and purples. I picked out short jean shorts and a blue tank top. I decided to wear a Purple Heart necklace I love how girly I am!

I walked almost have way there till an asshole got out of his car. "Hey Ella haven't seen you in a while,"

"F-off Cody!"

"Come on baby,"

"I'm not your baby," I pushed him off the sidewalk, "Just go drive to the party. I'm walking alone!"

"Why would you want to do that?"  
>"Cause I hate you!"<p>

"Love you too," luckily he finally got in his car and drove away. I hate him for many reasons. One being he is an ass. The other being he shot Max and hurt her, but if he didn't do that I don't think I would have seen Max again. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Cody and his best friend Chip or something, were attacking me like they do like every girl around here. I couldn't stand it, I was wishing someone would get me out of this and then Max came out of the sky like an angel. She got me out of there before those jerks could do anything nasty. I thank god for that day (Or whatever religion thingy you have).

"Ella! You're here!"

"Genny!" I ran up to her and we did our handshake. I go left she goes right, we tap each other on the back then do this weird move I can't explain. The people at the party don't stare at us because everyone at school knows we do it. Some people even try to copy us, its hard being a trendsetter, just kidding. "So where's the gang? I haven't seen the in forever."

"Where have you been, you were out of school for a year."

"It's really complicated, but in short it's been a lot of family time."

"That sounds boring,"

"Trust me it is nowhere near boring. So where are they?"

"They're in the back, it going to be hard to get there," I tried to get through the crowds. I knew she was popular but not this popular. Maybe I should have fought with mom more about skipping school.

I need air! Yes, I'm out of that crowded house. "Is that Elly?" said Chad, he is like my best guy friend!

"Yup!" He ran up and hugged me.

"Man where have you been?"

"First I'm a girl and second I've been busy. I missed you guys too! Let's have a good party."

"You got it El," we all walked in. It's odd how when you walk with them the crowd gives you room to walk, it is like being on the red carpet. I was actually enjoying the party until the king of all assholes, Cody came.

"Ella follow me!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love me," eww I think I will throw up.

"I don't love you!" Cody and his best friend pulled my arms and dragged me into the other room. I tried to fight out but they had me good. They were getting really annoyed with me trying to get out.

"Calm down Ella, this will be no fun if you are moving." Chip pushed me into the wall and held me down. "Ready baby?" Cody leaned in closer and kissed me. He started assaulting my body, rubbing everywhere, that asshole!

"ELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" was that Iggy? Did he come to save me? "I don't go to a party and you make out with some guy!"

"Baby who is this?" Cody couldn't be any stupider.

"Baby! This is it Ella, we are through!" Iggy! I felt a tear run down my face. I clenched my fists and punched the friend in the face. I turned to Cody and started to yell at him.

"You asshole! Why the hell did you kiss me! That was my boyfriend, you're an idiot!" I punched him in the face and then kicked them both. As I looked at them on the ground, I started to see why I'm related to Max. "Cody, never come near me again!" I kicked him in the stomach and ran out of the room all the way to the front door.

"Ella! Where are you going?"

"Cody," she knew what I meant.

"He kissed you! God I will kill that guy."

"No need I did."

"You did?" she knows I don't fight.

"My boyfriend came and saw us and saw we are through, too bad we sleep in the same house."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Do you want to sleep here?"  
>"Yeah that would be good," I hugged her, "Thanks you're the best you know that,"<br>"Of course, wanna wait in my room till the party is over?"

"Can I use your phone?" she nodded. I walked up to her room, changed into something warm. How could Iggy do this to me? Make me sleep at someone else's house, when all I want to do is sleep with him. How could he leave me? I didn't want to kiss that jerk. How could he?

Iggy POV

Ella. I loved her. She kissed someone else! I can't take this. I was just going to the party so we could have fun there and I could meet her friends. Now I know why she didn't tell me about the it. I doubt she will come home today. Why do I miss her so bad? She kissed someone else. Why do I wish she was here next to me? Why do I need her?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you liked the first break-up! Even though the update took longer, the chapter was long too! I thought this story needed a problem. Ok now please review, last chapter only got one review :( thx to the person who did review! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 A night alone

**Hey! This chapter is more like another part of chapter 7 but I'll make it another chapter. I really hope someone is still reading this story. PLEASE REVEW! I just need to know someone is reading it!**

**Remember: Iggy and Ella are broken up. Ella is at Genny's house and Cody is still a big asshole! **

* * *

><p>Ella POV<p>

The party wasn't over till about two in the morning. Most go longer but Genny started feeling bad for me. Most of the people left, but Cody. He finally woke up and was there to harass me more. "Cody, what the hell do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough!"

"Come on baby,"

"GET OUT! I'm not your baby! I was Iggy's Baby if anyone's! Just leave me alone!"

"Come on El," thankfully Chad pulled him out of the house and down the street. They will probably have a fist fight or something, and when tomorrow comes they will have black eyes. Genny came over to me and gave me a hug. She is the only one that can tell when I need one. "Let's just relax now, that alright El?"

"Yeah, but can we just go to sleep?"

"Sure whatever you want," I grabbed a sleeping bag out of the closet and rolled it out. I slipped in the warm green cotton inside and silk green outside. I laid there trying to fall asleep I wished I was with Iggy right about now I would be sneaking into his room.

* * *

><p>Eventually the morning came for some reason it was really freezing in her house. "Genny, did you do something to the heat in here? It freezing!" I grabbed on to the closest warm thing near me, it felt really hard. I turned to look what it was. "CODY! What the hell are you doing near my bed!" I turned to Genny "GENNY did you know?"<p>

"No way, Cody get out!"

"I just want to be with my girlfriend," he grabbed on to my hand I tried to move, but Chip came in. They pinned me to the ground. Genny tried to help but they pushed her too. Normally a parent would come in but Cody and Chip locked the door and duct taped it.

Iggy POV

As I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling I noticed that the it started to look darker. I remembered how a few nights ago I would be laying here with Ella by my side. She didn't even come home last night. Does she hate me that much?

"Iggy?" it was Gazzy, I'm surprised he didn't act like someone else.

"What?"

"Are you okay you look really sad?"

"No Gaz, Ella and I broken up."

"Really why?"

"She was kissing someone else. I don't really know if she liked it though, because went I left I could hear her yelling."

"I might be little and not understand these things but you should just go say you're sorry. She is nuts for you man, I doubt she wanted to kiss that freak."

"You know we underestimate you, but your still the one that can spell terror."

"That was a good joke!"

"Whatever, I have to go." I ran out the door and spread out my wings. I could guess where the house was. I grabbed the cold gold doorknob and ran in. "Ella?" there was no answer. All I heard was fumbling noises upstairs. I ran up there tripping a few times. I crashed through the locked door.

Ella POV

I heard a loud crash, but could not see what it was. Cody was still harassing me. Chip would hold me down so Cody could kiss me as much as he wanted to. Genny was trying to help but they knocked her out. I tried to fight back. Chip was letting go more and more. Got very close to escaping, until Cody's hair got in my face and Chip knocked me out. From there on I blacked out, I couldn't fight back now, what the hell could Cody do? If only that crash was Iggy, why am I saying that? He probably would not save me now?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like that. Sorry this one was short but I got no reviews for the last one :( It makes me alittle sad but I'll still write<strong>**! PLEASE REVIEW is all I'm saying. It's like getting a present (For like Christmas and other stuff).**


	9. Chapter 9 Saviors

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Try to get it to 20 that would make me so happy! Just so some of you know I'm trying to take this story different ways then other Eggy stories because I'm bored of the same old thing. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh Should I have a beta? If you are one PM me plz!**

* * *

><p>Once I got in I could tell Ella was lying on the floor, passed out. There were two guys, one had almost white blonde hair he was the only one I could see part of. I could also tell the guys were doing dirty things to her, those bastards! I ran to the blonde guy (Cody) pushed him to the side and grabbed Ella. The other guy, whom I could not see, tried to hit me but I just dogged it.<p>

"What the hell are you doing man! That is my girl!"

"No it's not! You were the one kissing her before am I right? Well back off!"

"Aren't you the one who broke up with her?"

"Now I know the truth!" he ran up and tried to punch me. He actually did land a punch on me once. His buddy started punching me too, I took the hits ok but was getting weaker with every breaking second. Now picture this, because I can't, you got a blind blonde guy (me) with a passed out girl in his arms and two guys can't even beat him up is that sad or what?

I spoke too soon.

- annoying line break!-

Both of the guys hit me in the stomach right below where Ella was. Ella flew out of my hands and hit the ground hard. I got up to go get her, until the blonde guy kicked me in the chest. It was surprisingly a good kick, and man did it hurt! I looked up at him with pain. Then I heard a crash of him falling to the ground

"Hey, Iggy!" it was Gazzy. Let me tell you something it is odd getting saved by your 9 year old best friend. "Let's fight these terds!"

Ella Pov!

My eyes started to creak open. I believe I saw Iggy and Gazzy fighting Cody and Chip. I wish my poor eyes would stay open but I was just too tired. With all the strength of my biten lips I managed to yell out one word, "Iggy?"

"Ella, ella stay awake." I wish I could. I shut my eyes and started to have a nightmare.

Iggy was so close to me. I could almost reach his beautiful red-blonde hair. I reached out to touch it with my shaking hand. "Hey baby," Cody leaned into me and tried to kiss me. Instead of Iggy saving me Max came in and kicked him. She yelled at me to run the way she did when I first meet her. This time I ran only to where they couldn't see me but I could see them.

Max ran into the trees with her old wind breaker on and her long wavy blonde hair flying everywhere. Once she hid I knew what was going to happen. She would slip and Cody would shoot her. I was praying that it wouldn't happen, because even though she lived the first time there are always those chances. As if the bullet hit me instead Iggy came running toward me. He whispered in my ear, "I'll do for you babe." Like the wind he flew out his wings and grabbed Max before she slipped and stopped her from getting shot.

Sadly he got shot instead.

I suddenly woke up, out of breath and sweating. I saw the boys still fighting. I crashed right through Cody and grabbed on to Iggy. I hugged him with all my might. I looked into his eyes even if he couldn't see mine, it was special. He grabbed on to me and said, "Purple shirt nice choice. Oh and I love you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it I wouldn't come here if I didn't. Well if I didn't I probably still come or send Max. But that doesn't matter all that matters is your ok." He turned to where he thought Cody was and said, "Well more or less."

I grabbed even tighter to the point I was sure I was killing him. "I love you too," and just like that he leaned in and kissed me.

"HEY ELLA! What the hell are you doing with that guy! Who can't kiss anyone else but me!"

"Too late," I kissed Iggy again which was really hard because he was standing up straight.

"We are through!"

"We never started!" he is such an idiot but at least in his mind we are not a couple even though we never were.

"Well now that that's over wanna go home babe?"

"WAIT! You're not getting off that easy! Why would you think I was cheating on you? Why would you trust me!"

"I'm really sorry I should have trusted you. But if you saw me kissing a girl I didn't want to would you freak out?"

"I don't know but I don't think we should get back together."

"Do you even love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then lets date again and kiss." He leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away, after I regret it. He let out cold words, "Ok Ella we are through!" He started to walk out the door, " Oh but just come home, Max is worried." I could tell he wanted to cry so bad but was trying to be strong for me.

I started to cry out rivers until I noticed my best friend was passed out in the corner. I woke her up and left, I didn't want Max and Mom to worry about me.

Walking home just made this horrible day worse. Because of guess who, Cody!

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Iggy's Love, Cody is an ass, Iggy confesses and other stuff that I'm still thinking of! I glad I got more reviews! I know there are silent readers but thanks to the ones who state their minds! PLEASE REVIEW! If I get to 20 reviews I will do an extra chapter for the holidays like a really long one or a two in one week! <strong>

**Question: Are the chapters long enough? Should I change the title? Do any of you wanna beta for me? **


	10. Chapter 10 More Jerks!

**Hey, I wonder if anyone reads this stuff, I could just like say the weirdest things and no one would notice. So BLAH! You should read this story Fate by Stolen Emotions, it's a Fax story. Just in case you are getting bored of Eggy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I want to know if people are reading this. Oh and I lied those stuff I said would happen doesn't.**

* * *

><p>"Oh look Chip, it's my former girl friend, Ella," give me a break could they leave me alone for once.<p>

"Yeah, I bet she is sad," Me sad? Over him, as if! Cody got out of the car and walked creepily over to me.

"You know Ella we could get back together, CHIP!" Chip pretty much jumped me and pinned me against the brick wall. "Thanks," Cody attacked me with kisses, it was gross. I tried to punch him in the stomach, but Chip, like his bodyguard blocked it. I hate how they do this to me, can't they harass some other girl! Not that they should harass people in general.

"Let me out!"

"No baby," he kissed me again. Like an angel someone came down perfectly kicking him out of the way without hurting me.

"Hey buddy thought I said back off!" it was Iggy! He came to save me again. Wait how did he know where I was? We broke the stupid chips in our pockets awhile ago. For now I fell to the ground practically dead. I watched with a little of fear of Iggy. I don't know why he was scaring me, maybe it's because I never saw how strong he really was. He was almost untouchable, neither Cody nor Chip could hit him, not that I expected them too.

I watched Iggy scare the crap out of them. I saw Cody run like the little creep he was into his car. Cody drove away with Chip still trying to fight Iggy. Iggy started talking to him; I couldn't really make it out. It was something about finding a new best friend and stop being a follower. I slid closer to the brick wall I was against as Chip ran away. Iggy just stood there looking up at the sky, "Hey Ig, anytime you wanna see if I was ok, feel free to come over here."

"Sorry didn't know there were rules to saving someone's life."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah but maybe I was glad you said that! Just come home when you feel like it," like that he took off, into the sky looking so perfect. His long blonde hair flowed beautifully as he flew, he was almost to perfect. Maybe if he wasn't blind he would be doing a lot of different things. Maybe he would be as strong as Fang or even Max. I stoped wondering and watched in awe as he got smaller and smaller, till I couldn't see him anymore.

Iggy POV

I closed my wings and ran into the house. "Ig, where's Ella."

"I don't know, it's not like we are dating!"

"Did you ever find her?"

"Yeah, I saved her."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know outside or something. I didn't take her home." I really dont know why I didn't take Ella home. I'm just really mad right now, but I will not go emo, don't worry.

"You have no idea how bad I want to slap you," like a bullet something hit my check really hard.

"Ouch Max! I didn't know you where actually going to slap me!"

"It wasn't Max, jerk!" Ella yelled at me.

"Oh so that's the thanks I get for saving you."

"No that's the thanks you get for leaving me on the street!"

"Well then, you're welcome."

"YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!" she trudged off so loudly I could hear her walk all the way to her room. I stood in the living room thinking of how to calm her down, because even if I'm mad I still love her. A lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry this one was a little short. I hope you guys have a great holidayChristmas! I worked hard on this story and I really like it I hope you guys do too! I'll try to be a better writer going forward. PLEASE REVIEW as a holiday gift! This chapter is mine to you guys! (Even if the characters are fighting).**


	11. Chapter 11 Makeups

**Hey I hope you aren't mad I took so long! I would really love so more reviews, but i like that there is more than 20! That was great guys thank you so much! That's good for me. Now I' just wasting your time so go and read it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything that has to do with them.**

* * *

><p>Like any guy is supposed to do, I go after her. Suddenly my arm is pulled and forced in whatever room I was near, I most likely will not figure out what room I am in till that person talks. I was thrown on a bed and got a pep talk from none other than an eight year old. "Iggy, what the hell are you doing! Do you even like her? because to me you are just going to comfort her because you have to! I may not have had love yet, but I am a smart kid you know, so stop rolling your eyes at me in your mind! TELL ME DO YOU LOVE HER!"<p>

"I don't know Gaz, I guess I love her."

"You don't know! You guess! You're a mess now, do not turn into Fang. Don't leave Ella like Fang left Max for awhile there, they may have made up, uhh… sorta, but it hurt all of us. Have you noticed that Fang and I don't talk much? Well there's a reason for that!"

"Gaz….."

"Save it don't feel bad for me that is not how we roll, best buddy of mine. Do what you think you should do. I think you should go talk to her. MAKE UP!"

"I'm going to walk out as if nothing happened here…. Uh… Best buddy of mine!" I walked out of that room really confused. Let me tell you something when an eight year old yells at you about everything going on in your lives, you barely know where you are, but then you're like me so, you always do not know where you are. I walked into Ella's room tripping over her legs hanging out from the bed, because she was crying. She laughed a little, yeah that made me feel good. "Ella? I don't know what to say but I'm sorry…."

"You're sorry and that you do not know if you like me. I can live with that!" she said happily lifting me up. Once I stood up I leaned in to kiss her.

I missed fell onto the bed and blushed. Can guys blush? I guess blind guys can at least! She laid down next to me. "You Ig, this is how it was before. We were lying on that towel looking up at the stars and loving it. I miss that Iggy, I miss that Iggy that did trust me not to kiss another guy, the Iggy that was immature and stupid, the Iggy that I loved and the Iggy that loved me back. Is there any of you left?"

"I don't know you wanna check, baby?"

"Yup that Iggy, the Iggy that grosses me out, with stupid jokes. Welcome back." I got up and she led me out of the room. I had no idea what just happened. All I know is that the conversation ended with her not hating me, so I guess it ended well. Ella kept showing me where to go, I felt really stupid needing her help like this. We decide to watch a movie together; I wanted horror with a lot of explosions so I could hear that great sound. She watched to watch some girly beach thingy, but since I'm a nice guy I will watch that, well I will hear it.

"Ella what is going on? If these girls keep laughing so loud I'll never get what is going on."

"Shhhh…. I'm trying to watching a movie!" she said spitting in my face.

"Eww…. Spit!" I could feel her blushing. "Are you blushing?" I said touching her face to see. She pulled me away.

"Stop it!" we both started laughing. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. I missed her head on my shoulder. I hope it wouldn't leave again, but time will only tell if our love is meant to be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So…. Is this the end? I could be, because I think this is where I want to end. But if you guys really badly want more, I can think of more. I'll give you guys a week before I say it is completed. I don't think this story was too bad, did you guys like it? <strong>


End file.
